PRINCESS
by Rukia Nair
Summary: despues de pasar tantas noches juntos, ahora es momento de separarnos, y yo debo dejarla...


**PRINCESS**

**Moshi Moshi, yo aquí de nuevo, después de un muy largo tiempo, les traigo un nuevo one shot, espero les guste**

**Genero: Romance y drama y tragedia**

**Personajes: Ichigo y Rukia**

**Tiempo alterno mas o menos a principios de la era Meiji **

**BLEACH ES DE TITE SAMA, Y ESTOY JUNTANDO FIRMAS PARA QUE CEDA LOS DERECHOS DE ICHIGO Y DE RUKIA A TOS****S LS ****ICHIRUKISTAS**

**La historia es mía inspirado en la canción de Coldplay feat Rihanna Princess of China, solo inspirada ya que no tienen nada que ver, bueno tal vez algo, pero en general nada… ni siquiera es en China jejejejejeje**

**Bueno se que hablo mucho mejor los dejo con la historia**

***I*R*I*R*I*R***

*****ICHIGO POV*****

Ahora la observo dormir junto a mi, cuantas noches tuvimos juntos, cuantas veces pude abrazarla y hacerle el amor solo tocándole el alma y no el cuerpo, pues es pecado el solo mirarla, y ella siempre me lleva a pecar, siempre sonríe para mi, siempre me muestra esa mirada tan cálida, siempre esta a mi lado, aunque ella al igual que yo, sabe que no puede ser por siempre…no mientras estemos en este mundo terrenal

Su rostro es tan apacible que se que moriré cuando tenga que marcharme, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, yo… no tengo nada que ofrecerle, y se que su padre mandara pronto para que me ejecuten, mi superior, mi capitán, Kuchiki Byakuya, él, el único que admiro por su gran valentía para enfrentarse y defender lo que cree justo, y al único que odio con todo mi ser por mantener cautiva a mi bella luna, él quien mando a ejecutarme, pues se enteró de la relación que llevo con su hija, él que solo quiere protegerla, y yo quiero lo mismo.

Debo irme, ya pronto amanecerá, el crepúsculo del amanecer ya se presenta, y mi último recuero será esta escena, observarla mientras duerme, observar la sonrisa de su rostro, observar la fina curvatura de sus labios que me piden ser probados solo una vez mas, y acariciar por completo su alma y su cuerpo.

Que mas daría yo por llevarla conmigo, pero no puedo, pues a donde voy solo el sufrimiento me acompañara, todo por este amor que siento, pues los dioses no permitirían que ame a esta ninfa, ya que seguro ellos recelosos prefieren que sea guardada solo para ellos.

-Me tengo que ir…-susurro

Ella se remueve pero no despierta, aún mantiene su brazo sobre mi pecho, aún siento el latir de su corazón… y el fuego recorre cada parte de mi ser

Me levanto cuidadoso de no despertarla, me visto solo con mi kimono negro y mi espada, solo eso, pues ya no tengo derecho de llevar el uniforme oficial que impuso para los samuráis, el emperador.

Salgo sigiloso de nuestro escondite en el bosque, pero se que alguien me observa, seguro para matarme si tomo otro camino, pero no lo haré, no huiré a mi muerte, pues fui feliz, pude tener el amor de quien yo amaba, pude sentir sus candoroso labios, y el latir de su corazón solo para mi… no me quejo, soy solo de ella, y se que ella podrá continuar con su vida y ser feliz, es fuerte, ella siempre lo fue.

El paisaje que se muestra a mi vista es uno de los mas hermosos que e visto, el sonido de las aves y del río que pasa cerca se mezclan para entonar una melodía que solo yo entiendo, pues es la mas triste y feliz que escucho, me da la bienvenida para la muerte y me recuerda que nunca mas podre verla.

El palacio de mi capitán esta silencioso, pero todos los soldados y los samuráis que quedaron, ya se encuentran aquí, todos excepto Renji, solo él, mi mejor amigo, el único que sabia lo mío con Rukia, y el único que se que podrá protegerla después de que me marche.

-Kurosaki Ichigo – habló mi capitán

-Vengo a cumplir con mi sentencia señor – dije inclinándome con honor

-Sabes de que se te acusa – dijo él en afirmación

-sí señor… de haber traicionado la confianza de la familia Kuchiki – dije, pues ya que él era un capitán que estaba directamente al servicio del emperador, y que además pertenecía a las cuatro familias mas poderosas, el haber puesto mis ojos y mi corazón sobre la hija de mi capitán era considerado traición.

-así es, se te acusa de traición… y deberás realizar el Sepuku, como favor de dejarte morir con honor – habló fuerte

-Gracias… señor – dije audible, pero de que me sirve ahora el honor, si mi mayor orgullo es ella

-den inicio a la ceremonia – habló

-capitán…- apareció mi amigo – permítame estar a su lado – dijo y yo sonreí

-de acuerdo – corroboró después de un largo silencio

-den inicio a la ceremonia – habló el que ahora ocupa mi lugar, el que se convirtió en el brazo derecho de Byakuya Kuchiki, mi hermano, Kaien, ahora él sería quien aconseje a nuestro capitán.

*****RUKIA POV*****

Siento como el sol baña mi cuerpo, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, quiero sentirlo mas cerca y estiro mi brazo para encontrarlo, pero… él no esta y despierto por fin, pues se donde se encentra

No lloraré, no ahora, lo sabía, lo escuche todo cuando pasaba por la sala de reuniones de mi padre, él mando a arrestar a Ichigo, para ejecutarlo…

Tengo tantas ganas de llorar pero no puedo, tengo tantas ganas de gritar pero mis pulmones no tienen aire.

Debo ir, ir donde se encuentra.

Anoche me prometió que siempre me amaría, me lo prometió mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba… me prometió que formaríamos un futuro juntos, y ahora se que solo era una mentira en la que ambos pusimos nuestras esperanzas y alejarnos de esta realidad.

Este bosque no se encuentra lejos del palacio de mi padre, si corro se que lo alcanzaré a medio camino.

Mientras voy caminando el miedo corroe mi alma, me aterra la idea de pensar que él ya no estará a mi lado y nunca más podre sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, ni su cálido abrazo envolviéndome y quemándome con cariño, con amor. Me aterra la sola idea de saberme lejos de él, me aterra el solo pensar que nunca mas me veré reflejada en su mirada, y no poder escuchar el latido de su acelerado corazón junto al mío.

Llego por fin, la escena me aterra, es él

-ICHIGO – le grito desgarrando mi garganta –NOOOOO –

Me retiene para no poder correr al lado de mi amado, lo observo de lejos, él se desangra

*****ICHIGO POV*****

La escucho, se que ella esta cerca, se que ella vino… - por…porque – articulo pues aún estoy consiente aunque el dolor no me deja hablar

Volteo mi rostro y la observo, es retenida por algunos guardias… ya no logro escuchar nada, solo su llanto, solo a ella

-No llores – digo

-ICHIGO – grita, le sonrío

*****RUKIA POV*****

Logro soltarme, corro hacia él, nadie puede detenerme, mi padre me grita, no me importa, mi madre aparece, llora.

-Ichigo – le digo suave, él vuelve a sonreír

-Rukia...- me dice y yo tomo su mano y la acerco a mi rostro para sentir su tacto - No llores –

-Imbécil… porque no huiste – le regaño mientras trato de contener mis lágrimas, imposible

-no me arrepiento – susurra apretando mi mano – pude conocerte, amarte y ser feliz contigo –

-Idiota… - le sonrío

-no llores – me vuelve a decir y yo poso mi rostro a su mano, es hace una suave caricia

-llévame contigo – le dijo con la vos quebrada

- no me pidas tal pecado, pues como te llevaría y quitaría la luz de este mundo solo para iluminar el mío –

-pues hazlo, sé egoísta –

-no puedo… aunque te amo, no soy el único, mira…- dijo indicando suavemente con su mirada hacia mi padre y madre

Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que todos nos observaban, mi madre lloraba mucho mas que antes, y mi padre la consolaba, lo odié, el tiene la culpa de todo.

-no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo – le dije besado su frente

-esta vida fue corta, mi encuentro contigo fue solo el inicio para nuestro futuro – me dijo casi inaudible y entrecortado

-sí… solo el inicio – afirmé, pues él y yo teníamos más historia por vivir – tú robaste mi estrella y la aprisionaste en tu corazón, pero no te reclamo nada, pues yo robé la tuya y la conservo dentro de mi alma y mi corazón –

-Rukia… vive y se feliz… vive y olvídame –

-No… no me pidas que te olvide, como hacerlo?, no me lastimes diciendo eso, no me lastimes dejándome aquí –

-te amo…- Suspiró

-Idiota, yo también te amo – le dije dando el último beso en sus labios casi frios, su calor desaparecía, y me di cuenta que su mirada perdía el brillo que me cegaba en su amor –

*****ICHIGO POV*****

-siempre lo hare…- era lo último que podía decirle, solo mis pensamientos me quedaban, solo el recuerdo de su cálida mirada y su amor me llevaría, solo me perdería en el mundo que encierra su mirada

***I*R*I*R*I*R***

-Ichigo – dijo sollozando – Ichigo – una vez más – IMBÉCIL NO ME DEJES VUELVE – su garganta estaba casi desgarrada

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH – gritó sosteniendo su inmóvil mano entre las suyas

Besó su frente, gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, los guardias y samuráis, se inclinaron en forma de respeto alrededor del cadáver de su teniente…

Renji hiso lo que los demás no harían, pues no comprenderían el dolor de ambos, abrazó a la morena, y lloró junto a ella, pues él también perdió alguien importante en su vida, un amigo, un confidente, un hermano…

Byakuya se acercó a su hija, la miró a los ojos cuando ella lo observó con rabia, y vio en ellos la soledad, vio que habían perdido el brillo de la vida que tanto amaba observar en su niña, vio su error, vio, que ahora ella no podría perdonarlo, se culpó, por primera vez se arrepintió de su acto, por primera vez, deseó ser solo un campesino y dejar que su hija pueda amar al hombre que quiera, pero su destino con otro hombre ya estaba escrito desde su nacimiento, a sus cortos 17 años ella debería desposar al hijo de uno de los clanes menores para mantener la paz con ellos… se maldijo por la suerte que le había tocado, se maldijo por traer a la hermosa niña a este mundo y ahora arrebatarle lo que mas amó.

***I*R*I*R*I*R***

"Kuchiki Rukia murió", esa era la noticia que circulaba dos años después de la muerte del teniente Kurosaki Ichigo, pues la depresión hiso de ella un cuerpo sin alma, intentó vivir, pero no pudo, se aferro todo lo que pudo a la vida, pero sus recuerdos eran mas preciados, y sus sueños eran su realidad, una noche quedó plácidamente dormida y no despertó.

**SAYGO (final… creo que se escribe así o no?)**

***I*R*I*R*I*R***

**Bueno que les pareció?, creo que me excedí y lo hice muy OCC, la verdad es que no pensé que acabaría así, tenía planeado un final feliz y hasta un lemmon (como es mi costumbre), pero la confusión y la pequeña depre de la que soy victima me ganaron, y al final acabé matándolos a ambos… jeje…**

**Espero sus comentarios… hasta otra, y gracias por leer**

**Rukia Nair….**


End file.
